Goddess of the Rainbow
by CreepyQueenofOtaku
Summary: After the betrayal of her friends and the Battle of Hogwarts, Iris decides to travel and get away from England. She thought trouble wouldn't find her, but it did in the form of six males. (FemHarry, HPxArcobaleno, Ron/Hermione/Dumbledore/Magical Britain bashing, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

For Iris Potter, her day started out very eventful.

After saving the world from Moldyshorts and helping the Wizarding World move on, the Wizarding World decided that the best help she could be was as their scapegoat and poster girl…. again.

But this time, it was different. She was getting harassed by owls and people daily; most of them were marriage proposals from purebloods that were burned upon receiving, harassment from the Ministry to join the Aurors, a very persistent pose of reporters wanting an interview just to pull a Rita Skeeter, and the Wizarding World going back to acting like they did before.

In short, a nightmare.

It didn't help that a week after the war, she went to Gringotts to apologize for breaking in, and that was when she discovered a few things during her visit.

 _Iris apparated next to Gringotts under her invisibility cloak and carefully opened the door, making sure no one noticed it opening. She then walked over to a teller._

" _Greetings Master Goblin, may your enemies be slain by your hand and your coffers filled." Iris whispered as she lifted the cloak a little, showing her face to the surprised teller. "I would like to formally apologize for –"_

 _The goblin interrupted her after shaking himself from surprise and said, "Come with me, I will take you to Lord Ragnarok."_

 _Iris was surprised "But I thought-"_

 _The goblin cut her off, "Lord Ragnarok has ordered us goblins, that if you were to come to the bank, we were to take you to him directly. And this doesn't have to do with your…break-in." he said as he eyed Iris with a sneer._

" _It's in regard to your inheritance."_

 _-An Hour Later-_

 _Iris was ruffling through papers as Lord Ragnarok and the goblin, Steel Jaw watched on, her already pale skin going paler as she looked through transactions that she has never seen before and her green eyes slowly becoming burnt orange in anger. These papers held records about unauthorized transactions from the Potter Family Vaults to multiple people including:_

 _The Dursleys G 15,000 per year since 1981_

 _Hermione Granger G 15,000 per year since 1991_

 _Ronald Weasley G 19,000 per year since 1991_

 _Albus Dumbledore G 25,000 since 1982_

 _Molly Weasley G 20,000 since 1990_

 _The list continued, listing how many people have taken money out of her vaults, claiming it was for her. THOSE BASTARDS! From what her parents' will had stated, Iris should have been given to other people than the Dursleys, and if Sirius couldn't take care of her, there was Remus, Alice Longbottom, Professor McGonagall to name a few. Apparently, Dumbledore planned to have Iris be abused by the Dursleys where then, Dumbledore would come to the rescue and offer her a way away from them. After she killed off Voldemort, the love potions she was being fed would force her to marry Ron, and once she gave birth to an heir, she would be killed and her vaults would go to Ron. Then Ron would marry Hermione._

 _Those asshats had played her like a puppet!_

" _How did this happen?" Iris said in disbelief._

 _At this, Lord Ragnarok looked rather bloodthirsty, "Your original account manager was bribed by Dumbledore to look the other way while the thieves pilfered the gold for themselves. The former account manager, Rockbiter has been executed, and Steel Jaw is now the new Account Manager of the Potter and Black accounts."_

" _Is there any way to get the money back and get my full inheritance?" she asked the Goblin Lord_

" _Yes, since the money was never used for your own needs, with your command, we can get everything back for you." Lord Ragnarok explained to the vexed witch._

 _Iris looked at the goblins and with a nasty sneer, she said "I, Iris Medea_ _ **(1)**_ _Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, command that everything that was taken from my vaults be returned to them. So, mote it be."_

 _With that, everything the above-mentioned thieves have taken, was returned to the vaults, along with an owl sent to each thief saying they owe interest to Houses Potter and Black for their thievery._

 _As Iris started to get up, she noticed something. Her arms and other parts of her body were glowing. Quickly rolling up her sleeves, she found that the soulmate words scrawled on her left arm were glowing purple, and her other arm were glowing green._

 _Lord Ragnarok noticed the glow, "Well, congratulations are in order Miss. Potter, apparently, you have six Aspect soulmates."_

" _Aspect Soulmates?" Iris asked_

" _Yes, all witches and wizards have their soulmate marks revealed to them on their tenth birthday. But Aspect Soulmates are very rare…why your mother was a Sky Aspect who met your father, a Stormy Mist Aspect."_

 _And so Ragnarok started to explain about the Aspects or Dying Will Flames to a curious Iris, who discovered she had a very strong Sky flame. As well as the history of flame users, he also said that a Sky and their elements can go into Dissonance if someone or something breaks the bond between them. The most common ways being betrayal and the death of a Sky or a Guardian._

 _Iris recalled how painful it felt when Hermione and Ron shunned her when her name came out of the Goblet. And how painful it was when Fred, Luna and Neville died in battle. Fred, thankfully had died painlessly from the Killing Curse and Luna and Neville went down but not before taking out a group of Death Eaters and Nagini._

 _According to Steel Jaw; Hermione, Ron, Fred, Luna, and Neville were a Lightning, Storm, Mist, Rain, and Sun Aspects respectfully. Like his twin, George was also a Mist Flame user. Out of all of them, only Fred, Luna, and Neville had fully harmonized with Iris. George hadn't had the chance to find his Sky. Because of what Hermione and Ron did, the bond between their flames never fully bonded, causing the dissonance between them._

 _After learning all of this, Iris began planning…_

Ever since her first year, Iris had dreams of getting away from the Dursleys and travelling the world and seeing what it had to offer, so with the information she discovered about her, she began planning her world trip. With 50 galleons, Iris received the proper travel documents and a Gringotts card that acted like a mundane **(2)** debit card. She had Hedwig send a letter to George, letting him know about her discoveries and that Fred wouldn't want him to be sad, instead he should do what she is doing, and explore; find out new ways to improve and expand his and Fred's joke shop and to look for his Sky.

Iris spent a week in Gringotts preparing for the voyage, gathering supplies, and placed them into a duffel bag spelled with an Extendable Charm. For the first leg of her journey, she got the Goblins to purchase a ticket to a cruise ship that was leaving for Spain, where there she would start her travels.

Just as the cruise ship to Gijon, Spain was setting off, Iris spotted Hedwig **(3)** coming towards her. She landed on Iris and nibbled at her mistress's ear, giving her support.

"Ready to fly, Hedwig?"

"Hoot!"

For the first time in eighteen years, Iris was leaving England, and she was free.

 **AN** : Okay before anyone makes any comments on my writing style. This is my first story, so no flamers or I will send Hapsiel from Maccademi Wasshoi on you. If you have anything to say about my first story please comment, any offensive comments will be reported and deleted. I also don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, I want to see how things would be different with female kickass versions of Harry and Tsuna.

 **1)** Iris` middle name is from Medea in the Greek Mythology. In mythology, she was a practitioner of witchcraft who was manipulated by the Gods and Goddesses to fall in love and marry Jason, who betrayed her after he used her. I felt Medea would sound like a good middle name for Iris, given the betrayals and pain in her life.

 **2)** I hate the term muggle, so let me know if I put it in.

 **3)** Hedwig doesn't die in the fight with the Seven Irises, she was mortally wounded, but was nurtured back to health.


	2. Chapter 2

**Date Published: 01/07/2017**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm impressed with the number of reviews, favourites, and follows I received 24 hours after putting up the first chapter. Special thanks to my friend Superpsychogeek for encouraging me to publish GotR. I promise I will do my best to update regularly.**

 **So, in honour of Canada's 150** **th** **birthday, I give you Chapter 2 of Goddess of the Rainbow.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only own the idea for this story.**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ ' _  
\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

The San Cristóbal had just entered El Musel Port in Gijon after 6 days at sea, and Iris was relieved to be on land. While she loved flying, she absolutely hated travelling by sea in a cramped area with no mobility at all, especially going incognito on a cruise ship. Hedwig agreed with her, she hated being kept in a cage for long periods of time. During those days after taking pictures of the places they passed, Iris created a list of the countries she has heard about that she wanted to see.

"Okay, when we get off the ship, we'll take a train to Madrid and stay there for a few weeks. After that, we'll go to Barcelona and leave Spain for Rome. Then after a while, we'll travel through Florence, Milan, and Venice. And we'll go from there." Iris monologued to Hedwig.

"While were traveling, we can learn more about the different countries' magics and their languages."

After a pause, Iris spoke up again, "First thing to do is…use the restroom." she said as Iris ran towards the bathroom, her face starting to turn a pale green.

Hedwig just hooted in laughter and followed Iris. To Hedwig, it was wonderful to see her chick in high spirits again after the hell she went through most of her life. Oh, Hedwig knew all about the betrayals and heartbreak she went through, and even seen firsthand the abuse Iris went through at the Dursleys.

Speaking of them, those monsters and her chick's former friends should be getting their 'surprises' very soon.

 **Meanwhile in Magical Britain…**

Lord Ragnarok and Steel Jaw were grinning madly like a pair of Cheshire Cats as they watched one of the memories in the pensieve, specifically when the traitors learned that Lady Iris found out about them stealing money from her.

 _\- Flashback –_

 _All over the UK, letters from Gringotts were sent to several locations, unknown to the recipients. To these recipients, they were in for a big surprise._

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **Number 4 Private Drive, Surrey, England**_

 _ **The Burrow, Ottey St. Catchpole, Devon, England**_

 _ **Number 9 Heathgate Street, Hampstead, England**_

 _In each of these locations, someone received a letter from Gringotts. Somehow, without knowing it; three escapees from the zoo, a red-haired banshee, the banshee's son, a snoopy know-it-all, and a scheming, back-stabbing, fashion disaster with twisted morals all opened the letters at the same time with the following:_

 _To whom it concerns,_

 _You have been found guilty of fraud and theft from the vaults of Lady Iris Medea Potter. Lady Potter has ordered the immediate return of all monetary and material possessions taken from her vaults, and extra, for the grievance this has caused her. If these conditions are not met within the next bank day, all stolen property will be retrieved with severe consequences for the perpetrator(s)._

 _Sincerely,  
Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

 _Needless to say, all hell broke loose…_

 _\- End of Flashback -_

Steel Jaw turned to the Gringotts director, "Lady Potter will be thrilled to see these memories."

Ragnarok nodded, "Yes she will, when her owl comes here again, make sure to send the pensieve memories with her. She will certainly be entertained."

And how entertained she will be.

 **Now back to Spain with Iris and Hedwig…**

After getting over her seasickness, the young witch and her familiar decided to explore Gijon, and get used to being in a different country. Before she left England, Iris purchased a talisman pendant that allowed her to speak and assimilate the language in any country she visited.

The city of Gijon was beautiful; they had historical sites all around the city, tall towers that reached as close as they could to the sky, with hot, sandy beaches instead of mostly gloomy weather like they had back in England. There was also a lookout point called Mirador parque de La Providencia, it allowed her to see a spectacular view of Gijon at sunset, with the colours of twilight as a backdrop to the city.

When Iris was researching Gijon for travelling, a fellow traveller recommended going to a place called El Hórreo, a cider restaurant, for a drink and a meal.

That's where Iris met her tour guide, Michelle Fernandez. Michelle was a mundane-born witch born with dwarfism. Before transferring to Madrid Academia di Magia, Michelle was a first-year student at Hogwarts. Because the English Ministry of Magic didn't know about her condition, and because of her blood status, she was treated very badly by most of the students at Hogwarts. She reported this to her Head of House, Flitwick, but when he brought this to Dumbledore, the treatment only got worst.

After that one year, she transferred to MAdM, and later, worked at the Spanish Ministry in Magical and Mundane Tourism. As of now, Michelle has been working at the Ministry for 7 years.

Regardless of her height, Michelle was highly recommended as a tour guide by several witches and wizards that Iris met when she first arrived in Spain, and she didn't regret it. Michelle was an information goldmine about the Spanish Mundane and Magical history, and was skilled in two branches of magic Spain was famous for; Earth and Sound Magic.

Michelle accompanied Iris from Gijon to Madrid, teaching her Earth and Sound magic along the way. While exploring the towns in between, Iris and Michelle developed a strong friendship, bonding over the shit that Magical Britain dealt them, and their strong love for blowing shit up. Apparently, while Iris was known for her explosive temper, Michelle was _well_ known for her talent in combustion-related magic and her volatile attitude for racism and idiots.

In the end, it was hard for the new friends to say goodbye to each other, but Iris felt this wouldn't be the last time she'd see Michelle.

Iris bent down and gave her a hug, "I hope to see you again Michelle." she said.

Michelle just laughed but hugged Iris close, "Si si amigo, but remember this," she pulled away to look Iris in the eye with a smile, "Hay que tener amigos hasta en el Infierno, por lo que pueda pasar." **(1)**

They separated from the hug, and Iris watched as Michelle gave her a wave, and disappeared. Iris exited the train station, with Hedwig flying overhead close by, wondering what Madrid would bring.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I was kind of busy. Personal problems have affected my writing, but I kept going when hit by inspiration. And again, I loved all the reviews, favourites, and follows I've received from my first chapter, and I hope to continue this story, and the many more stories to come.**

 **(1) "It's a good idea to have friends, both in Heaven and in Hell." (This expression means that is always good to have friends everywhere – even in Hell – so you can always count on someone whatever might happen or wherever you may end up! Having friends everywhere is considered important in every country.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Published: 23/09/2017**

 ****Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who left me reviews on Chapter 2 of GotR. Thank you, Dreamer Rosa, and Sayonara Yasashii Akumu for the Spanish help. I don't speak Spanish, but I used Google Translate, and I found the quote on .com under Spanish proverbs on friendship. In the future, if I write a translation wrong, just send me a PM to let me know. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Originally, I was planning to post this on my birthday, 09/09, but since it needed some work done, and I'm currently working, it's a late posting.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any references in this chapter, they are owned by their creators, so don't send me a lawsuit.**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 **"Spanish / French / Italian / Russian / etc."** _  
\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

Sometimes, Iris hated her luck. That luck got her into so many situations, that it wasn't even funny. Hell, one of the harassing letters she got from the Ministry was from the Unspeakables, who wanted to run _experiments_ on her because of it.

The day started out pretty good, Iris woke up in the vacation rental apartment she was renting while in Madrid, and had breakfast of churros and hot chocolate with Hedwig in the city's version of Diagon Alley. Then, she and her familiar went for a stroll down the streets of Madrid.

After browsing the Sunday Rastro market for interesting items, Iris decided to take a walk to an occult shop Michelle told her about. The shop was in the oldest part of Madrid, so it took some time to find. That's when the problem happened.

While looking for the shop, she ran into the leader of a crime gang on accident, all armed with guns. It didn't help that after turning around to yell at her, he and his men started eyeing her up like a piece of meat. Seeing that made her shudder in disgust.

Bloody Dickheads.

" **Vaya, vaya** **.** **¿Qué es una cosa dulce como usted haciendo aquí, señorita?"** the leader asked in a leery manner.

Iris narrowed her eyes at him and retorted, **"** **Claramente, el burro sabe más que tú,"** eyeing him and the others in disdain and disgust.

Apparently, he was even more stupid than she thought; her insult went right over his head when he replied, **"¿** **Qué tal si yo y mis amigos te muestro un buen tiempo señorita** **?"** At this, hisfriendslaughed and started to give her leers.

Iris spat in disgust, she had no time for these bumsuckers***, she was lost, hungry, and irritated. So, she said something that would be guaranteed to piss him off. **"¿Qué tal si coges tu pene de dos pulgadas y te vas?"**

At that statement, the leader charged at her, **"** **Te voy a matar!"** he shouted, running right at her with a knife in hand.

Iris just smirked and with two fingers, released a shrill tweet.

" _Screech!"_ was all the men heard as Hedwig descended upon them. Her razor-sharp talons striking at the face of the leader, as Iris punched another goon in the face, and kicked a third in the groin. It wasn't until Iris heard a sharp bang did she turn around. One of the gang members had fired at Hedwig, nearly hitting her torso.

The sight of her beloved owl almost getting killed made something inside Iris snap. Instead of just attacking with her fists, she drew out a pair of daggers she was given by Luna and attacked, this time using her Sky flames to deal out more damage to her remaining unscathed attackers.

After dealing out karma on most of the idiots, Iris thought about how she got interested in martial arts. While out with the twins, Neville, and Luna at Diagon Alley; an unknown Death Eater attacked them. If it weren't for quick thinking, the group would've been dead or worse. It was after reminiscing that attack, that Iris suggested taking self defense classes.

Most of Magical Britain were too lazy and dependent on magic to learn how to physically fight someone if it came down to it; so at least if they were cornered, and couldn't use magic, they had a way to protect themselves and others.

Hearing sirens coming closer, Iris turned to Hedwig, who landed on her shoulder and said, "We better leave."

With a crack, they disappeared.

After that encounter, Iris decided to enjoy a late dinner at Pez Tortilla. A tech-witch she ran into named Rosado recommended it to her, after apologizing for running into each other.

Ordering a Croquetas de Nutella with still water, Iris settled down and observed the restaurant. She couldn't help but think back on the past. When her friends were still alive, and carefree, they used to dream about what they wanted to do after Hogwarts. Iris admitted to her friends that she wasn't going to stay in Britain after graduating. Instead, she was going to travel all over the world; explore different cultures, learn new things, and have actual adventures that didn't involve stupid prophecies and meddling old peacocks. Now that she was living her dream, she was content.

That's when she saw something that boosted her mood. Apparently, an American tourist with a southern accent was ordering and said "Tor-till-la".

Instantly, the man sitting right across from him (his friend, she thought), started at him, shouting, "It's tor-ti-ya, you vaquero idiota!" Then he continued ranting at the clueless man.

Iris was across the room, and could hear every word they were saying. It took everything not to laugh at the chaos they were making, just because of pronouncing tortilla wrong.

It was getting late, and the restaurant was about to close, so Iris left. For once, Hedwig wasn't with her; the snowy owl decided to stay at the hotel room due to Spain's weather. At this time of day, Madrid looked very…magical, with the sunset over the horizon, casting light over the city.

Just as Iris was walking back to her hotel, she spotted a poster for a circus act in Barcelona. She would've ignored it if not for what and who was on it. On the poster featured the greatest stuntman in the world, Skull de Mort.

The Great Skull de Mort performing at the European World Circus

All Attendees Welcomed!

When she was 13, Iris saw some of his stunts on television while she was at the Dursleys. The way he performed, the way he lived life on the edge, and how he didn't care what others think, made Iris admire him. Ever since then, Iris would take any chance to watch him perform live on TV. Whenever his picture was in the newspaper, she'd carefully cut it out and placed it in a scrapbook dedicated to the stuntman.

Luckily the show was still going on, she really wanted to meet Skull de Mort and ask for an autograph. So, she decided to go to Barcelona the next day.

 ****Author's Note: Okay, before anyone asks, I used a combo of Google and for translating Spanish and for the British swears***. I swear, writing is starting to become my stress reliever from everything I'm going through.**

 **It's also always interesting to read what my reviewers write; but, you can't please everybody.**

 **I'd also like to remind everyone that for Fanfiction, anything is possible. So, if someone has something against what I write, as another person said, "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all". In other words; it's my fanfiction idea, deal with it.**

 **Also, I'm sure you will enjoy what I got planned for this story and the many others I plan to write.**

 **Spanish-English Translations:**  
 **Vaya, vaya** **.** **¿Qué es una cosa dulce como usted haciendo aquí, señorita?:** Well, Well. What's a sweet thing like you doing here, miss?

 **Claramente, el burro sabe más que tu** **:** Clearly donkeys know more than you.

 **¿** **Qué tal si yo y mis amigos te muestro un buen tiempo señorita** **?:** How about me and my friends show you a good time miss?  
 **  
¿** **Qué tal si coges tu pene de dos pulgadas y te vas** **?:** How about you take your two inch pecker and leave.

 **Te voy a matar** **!:** I'm going to kill you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Published: 03/11/2017**

 **Thank you for the reviews dear readers, and thank you for the Happy Belated Birthdays too. I decided to write about Skull because I noticed in fanfiction and the actual series, he gets his ass kicked around by everyone, including his own allies (excluding some)! So, he deserves to be introduced first.**

 **As I also said before, if I make an error on a translation, just send me a private message. English is my mother tongue, and I know enough French and Italian to not make a grammar error. I'll also try to make the chapters longer.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any references in this chapter, they are owned by their creators, so don't send me a lawsuit.**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 **"Spanish / French / Italian / Russian / etc."** _  
\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

The European Circus was crowded with visitors from across Southern Europe **(1)** ; colourful tents and merchant vendors were scattered all around, and circus performers mingled with the crowd, showing off their talents to the young and old. Among the visitors was a young woman with collar length black hair that spiked outwards, and vivid green eyes. For her visit to the circus, she wore a short black dress over white shorts, she had on a pair of wooden sandals with red straps, and wore a black beaded necklace and a blue beaded bracelet as her only jewellery. **(**AN: Anna's clothing from Shaman King)** The Spanish sun bounced off the girl's hair, revealing wine coloured tint in the tresses.

Iris arrived early to the circus, so it wouldn't be so crowded. She could see members of the circus handing out flyers to visitors, while others were watching live performances of jugglers, acrobats, and stilt-walkers.

While walking past one tent, she was greeted by it's occupant, **"Buongiorno bambina. (Good day child)"** said the old woman. She was the same height as Iris, and was wearing a dress and shawl of bright colours. Her wavy brown-grey hair swept up in a rose-printed scarf.

"Buongiorno signora." Iris greeted the old woman, while Iris was proficient in Italian, nothing could hide the English accent from her voice.

"Ah an Englishwoman, come inside." she was ushered to the table inside the tent, covered in a celestial tablecloth with two chairs, "I am la Signora Rosa; storyteller, palm reader, and seer, yes I see you recognize the term." she said when Iris perked at the word 'seer'.

"My family has been involved in the mystic arts for 500 years, my mother had the Sight as did **mia** **nonna (my grandmother)** , **la bisnonna (great-grandmother)** , and so on. If you allow me to read your palm, you might be able to gain insight on your soulmates." la Signora Rosa said with a smile.

Iris thought about the offer for a moment, then agreed to the seer's offer.

Seating Iris into one of the chairs, la Signora Rosa gathered two teacups and a steaming kettle, placed them onto the table and sat down in the other chair.

Gently grabbing Iris' left hand in her weathered one, la Signora Rosa started reading her palm with a strange focus. Her silver eyes, so painstakingly like Luna's, observed the lines crisscrossing her palm.

"You had a hard life and lost many, friends, family, and loved ones; and are travelling for pleasure and to leave your past behind." Signora Rosa said, then her voice lifted, "Your heart is scarred by the losses and betrayals you've gone through, but you will find the ones who'll love you for a thousand years in your travels. They too, have been hurt in the past, and with each other, you will heal. You will find the first very soon, as someone unexpected."

After her hand was released, Iris grasped the warm cup of tea, taking a long sip, she replied, "Thank you Signora Rosa for reading my palm." She reached for her satchel, but Signora Rosa stopped her.

"No bambina, I won't accept any money." she replied "For a polite girl like you, who has suffered immense pain, this reading is free of charge. Go, find the first, and once you find them all…have as many **bambini (children)** as your soulmates' libidos can produce." she said with a humorous smile on her face.

Face turning red from embarrassment, Iris hurried from the tent, but not before finishing the tea, and thanking the seer. After almost getting lost a few times, Iris reached the Big Top.

The Big Top was a giant, open-domed tent the size of a soccer stadium. Multi-leveled tiers spanned the performance tent, leaving a massive amount of space in the middle for performing. Grabbing a seat in the third row, Iris sat down and waited for the show to start.

Throughout the show, Iris watched as trapeze artists swung through the air on thin ropes, groups of acrobats performing on aerial silks and tightropes, and other circus performers doing death defying stunts.One stunt that nearly made her perform the Aguamenti Charm in front of the mundane was the exploding car stunt.

Ronnie, the stuntwoman, was going to be blown up in a limousine. The limo had a 10-second timer, and was packed with explosives and liters of gasoline. When it went up, the mushroom cloud was over 20-feet high; and Iris swore the limo was about to tilt over in the inferno. She just started the incantation for Aguamenti, when she caught herself in time. She was certain the Spanish Ministry wouldn't be happy with her performing magic in front of mundane, regardless of circumstances. Thankfully, Ronnie survived the exploding limo, intact. **(**AN: All based on clips from America's Got Talent)**

It was after Ronnie's stunt, that the big finale would happen. The big-boned ringmaster, came into the center of the ring.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the moment you've all been waiting for…I present to you…SKULL DE MORT!" the ringmaster announced, and out of the shadows came a purple blur on a speeding motorcycle, coming to a quick stop, revealing the rider.

Iris saw his face many times on TV, but in person, he was amazing. Pulling off his helmet revealed wild purple hair matching his excited eyes as he looked at his audience with a shit-eating grin, his skin-tight stunt suit showed his lean, muscular form, causing Iris to redden a little.

Grabbing the microphone, Skull greeted the audience. "Thanks for coming today, I am the awesome Skull-sama. For this stunt, I will do a 360-bar trick while going over three school buses." he said as the crowd gave a cheer.

He put on his helmet and was about to start his motorcycle, when the ringmaster appeared in the ring, his face surprised as he interrupted the performance.

"Instead of jumping over three buses, Skull will do the stunt through flaming hoops and no safety." **(AN: Safety includes nets, backup plans, paramedics, etc.)**

Skull stilled as everyone looked around, noticing the usual safeties were missing and the buses were replaced with the flaming hoops. The audience knew this wasn't Skull's idea, he may have done some very dangerous and suicidal stunts in the past, but there were _always_ safety precautions or someone on standby in case if something happened.

Seeing him hesitate at this unexpected change that the ringmaster announced, Iris knew he couldn't back down from this challenge; it would be a huge blow to his pride as the World's Greatest Stuntman, so she and others started to cheer him on.

"Come on, you can do it." Iris yelled, as the crowd got louder with cheers.

As if hearing her, Skull turned to her direction, as if spotting her amongst the crowd; he lifted his visor and gave her a wink.

"Oh" Iris said in surprise, her face reddened a bit, 'Did he hear me?' she thought

Pulling down his visor, Skull zoomed up the ramp, gaining speed as he headed towards the wide chasm. As if hanging in midair, he lifted from his bike; keeping his hands on the handlebars as they flipped once, twice, seven times in the air and through the fire. After the seventh flip, he got back onto the bike and did a wheelie down the other ramp.

Meanwhile, the pudgy red-faced ringmaster was huffing and puffing as he, Iris and the audience watched this surprise performance unfold. The crowd erupted in pure mania; showing their devotion and love for the stuntman. Iris was happy that Skull one-upped the ringmaster with awesome showmanship, but she didn't forget what the ringmaster did.

As Skull left center stage and the ringmaster finished the performance with the closing ceremony, Iris performed the Trip Jinx causing the man to fall over in a bumbling heap. Most of the audience and performers still in the tent laughed at the man's stupidity, turning bright red in embarrassment.

It was after leaving the tent that Iris decided to look for the stuntman and congratulate him. Seeing him near the circus RVs, she ran up to him. She didn't know what to say after he turned around and saw her, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"You were pretty cool out there." Iris said softly, her heart pounding at being near her idol.

"Thanks, it was nothing." Skull said with a huge grin, happy to hear that from a fan; suddenly they both froze, rewinding what the other person just said in their mind. Hands automatically reaching for their left arm (Iris) and their chest (Skull)

'Sweet Merlin / Oh my God!' they both thought, faces red and both hearts pounding at meeting their soulmate, in the circus of all places.

 **Author's Note:** **I have never gone to the circus before, so I based most of the acts on stunts I saw on America's Got Talent titled: 'Most Dangerous Acts of the Year', 2015 and 2016 versions on YouTube.**

 **Also, if anyone noticed no soulmate reaction when Iris encouraged Skull, that's because she didn't say it directly to Skull. In this universe, the words your soulmate will say to you are directly to you (face-to-face). So, when Iris encouraged Skull by saying he could do it, she said it broadly to everyone in the tent.**

 **About palmistry:** **your dominant hand shows your work life and how you show yourself to others. The other hand shows your personal relationships, dreams, and emotional struggles. Hence why most palm readers focus more on the other hand.**

 **(1) Southern Europe a.k.a Mediterranean Europe, includes Italy, Greece, Southern France, Southern and Eastern Spain, Albania, the Adriatic coast of former Yugoslavia; Portugal is also usually included despite not having a coast in the Mediterranean. (Wikipedia)**


	5. Remembrance Day

**Published: 11/11/2017**

 **Author's Note: In honour of Remembrance Day, I wrote this short Omake to show my respect and remembrance of this day. Many have died fighting for our country; to protect our beliefs, our virtues, and our freedoms. Please take some time to read Lt. Col. John McCrae's poem and to remember our fallen.**

Deep within the city of London, the Cenotaph war memorial stood under a rainy, grey canvas. It was chillier then usual and the city was still asleep, except for one. A young woman with long, red-tinted black hair kneeled before the memorial, her head bowed in respect. A bouquet of poppies, rosemary, rainflowers, and daffodils, kept together by strands of ivy, was laying next to the monument. Rising from her kneeling position, Iris whispered a spell before disapparating, leaving the bouquet and a piece of parchment behind on the monument. Words started to appear on the parchment, revealing a famous poem written over a century ago**.

 **In Flanders fields the poppies grow** **  
** **Between the crosses, row on row,** **  
** **That mark our place; and in the sky** **  
** **The larks, still bravely singing, fly** **  
** **Scarce heard amid the guns below.** ****

 **We are the Dead. Short days ago,** **  
** **We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,** **  
** **Loved and were loved, and now we lie** **  
** **In Flanders fields.** ****

 **Take up our quarrel with the foe:** **  
** **To you from failing hands we throw** **  
** **The torch; be yours to hold it high.** **  
** **If ye break faith with us who die** **  
** **We shall not sleep, though poppies grow** **  
** **In Flanders fields.**

Lest We Forget  
Je me souviens (I will remember)

November 11th, 1918—November 11th, 2017

 **Rosemary: remembrance  
Poppy: eternal sleep, sacrifice, remembrance  
Rainflower: I will never forget you  
Daffodil: Chivalry, respect  
Ivy: Endurance  
**

****AN: Canadian physician Lt. Colonel John McCrae was inspired to write it on May 3, 1915, after presiding over the funeral of friend and fellow soldier Lieutenant Alexis Helmer, who died in the Second Battle of Ypres. According to legend, fellow soldiers retrieved the poem after McCrae, initially dissatisfied with his work, discarded it. "In Flanders Fields" was first published on December 8 of that year in the London magazine Punch. (Ref: Wikipedia)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Published: 25/12/2017**

 **I don't own Harry Potter, Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any references in this chapter, they are owned by their creators, so don't send me a lawsuit.**

 **Before I forget, I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year; may you all be safe and warm surrounded by family and friends during this season, and a warm hug to those who'd loved one. Thank You.**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 **"Spanish / French / Italian / Russian / etc."** _  
\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Chapter 5**

 _-Flashback-_

" _You were pretty cool out there." Iris said softly, her heart pounding at being near her idol._

" _Thanks, it was nothing." Skull said with a huge grin, happy to hear that from a fan; suddenly they both froze, rewinding what they just said in their mind. Hands automatically reaching for their left arm (Iris) and their chest (Skull)_

' _Sweet Merlin / Oh my God!' they both thought, faces red and both hearts pounding at meeting their soulmate, in the circus of all places._

 _-End of Flashback-_

There was awkward silence between them. Of all times to meet one's soulmate, Iris wasn't expecting to meet one of them at the circus, and to be Skull of all people. Nothing against the stuntman of course, it was a very unexpected surprise, but not an unwelcomed one.

"How about we talk somewhere else? There's a park nearby where we can talk more privately." Skull said awkwardly.

"Okay," Iris said as they went to the park. There were park benches scattered across the park, with playground equipment and a gazebo nearby. The pair went to the swing set and sat down.

Iris studied her soulmate. He was quite attractive with his youthful face and devil-may-care grin. She noticed he was two heads taller than her and very slender, and had a nice runner`s build. That`s when she caught the faint scent of makeup. Looking closer, she realized that he wore concealer; but unlike how most would put it on the entire face, it covered the area around the bandage on his left cheek. Iris could only guess why it was covered, and it wasn't a good conclusion.

Not knowing how to ask, Iris decided to do it bluntly, "How did you get those scars?" she asked, reaching towards his cheek.

Skull automatically covered the left side of his face, eyes looking so uncertain and fearful, as if afraid of how she would react to his answer. Iris just gave him a look filled with stubbornness, openness, and…empathy? Deciding to answer his soulmate's question, Skull prepared himself for the scars he was going to re-open.

"I didn't have the best childhood growing up," he started, eyes distant as he spoke, "I grew up in the system, hoping from place to place every six months to a year. I ran away when I was 12 and joined a travelling stunt show, then the circus when I was 15. Living here wasn't nice for me."

He then looked at Iris, "I was often ridiculed and mocked by the other performers just because of who I am as a person. I try to ignore it as much as I can, but lately, it's been getting worse. Last night I overheard the boss talking to the ringmaster about kicking me out of the circus, just because I'm different from them. I'm thinking of giving up on stunt biking."

"So, you're going to give up your career just because of what someone thinks or says?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I'm sick and tired of how people say, 'you can't do this, can't do that', and 'it's too dangerous'. I— "

SLAP

Was all Skull heard as Iris slapped him. He raised his hand to his cheek and looked at Iris, paralyzed to see tears come down her face.

"You idiot! You have no idea how much you mean to people, to me! When I was at the Dursleys' and I first saw you, I thought you were amazing."

She continued on "I admired you for how you lived every day as if it was your last, how you didn't care what others thought about you, and your stunts. I loved you ever since seeing you ride at 13! And you're going to throw it all away—"

Iris was stopped by a sudden, deep kiss from Skull, his arms wrapped around her in a firm hold, as if afraid to lose her. While she was yelling at him, Skull saw every emotion Iris had for him; anger, sadness, admiration, and love. While growing up as a kid, Skull never had a first love or someone tell him they loved him; he was an orphan and most of his foster parents never really loved him and when he ran away to the circus, he realized no matter where he was, he could never find someone to love or love him in return. But to see this girl, _his soulmate_ , admit her admiration and love for him, made him feel loved, and he would do anything to keep this feeling.

Breaking the kiss, Skull put his forehead against Iris', staring into her beautiful, big emerald eyes. "I'm sorry." Skull told her softly, "I'm sorry I scared you like that, I didn't want you to worry."

"You idiot." Iris also said softly, "You shouldn't care what others think about you, so long as you can love yourself, and be surrounded by people who love you, then other's opinions don't matter."

Iris took Skull's hand and lead him down the street towards Black Villa. Skull, not knowing their destination, asked, "Where are we going?"

Iris turned to him, and said one word that made him feel unconditional warmth and love from that one word, "Home."

-Time Skip-

It only took 30 minutes for the duo to reach Black Villa, but Skull wished it lasted longer; he only met her today, but he loved the feeling of Iris' hand in his. And the way she lashed out at the ringmaster and Skull`s boss and told them that Skull was leaving, before they left took his breath away.

As Iris and Skull went inside, Skull couldn't help but marvel at the inside of the old villa. The ancient architecture and mix of modern vintage gave the house a timeless effect. He was disturbed from his thoughts when Iris nudged him.

"Here." Iris said as she gave him a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Skull grabbed them and quickly changed in the upstairs bathroom she showed him. Walking back, he saw Iris under the covers, patting the empty space beside her. Understanding what she meant, Skull slide in and cuddled up closer to his soulmate.

"You don't have to be broken alone," she said as she gently grasped his hand, his automatically enclosing hers.

"We can be broken together." she said quietly. Then the two drifted off, and for Skull, it was the most peaceful sleep he's ever had.

 **Author's Note: I must admit, this was one of the hardest chapters to write. I started off writing portions of it, like the conversation between Skull and Iris, first, then worked on the other parts to make it understandable to readers. So, no bad comments please on how I wrote this chapter. I'll try my best to update, so please be patient dear readers.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Published: 27/01/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 **"Spanish / French / Italian / Russian / etc."** _  
\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus dear readers, but I've been busy. With my current muse Love of Flowers, and some personal business, I haven't had time to work on this chapter. Plus, with all the feedback I got from the last one, I had some serious editing and revising to do. So, I've tried to slow the pace down, starting with Chapter 6. I am also using this chapter to answer a few of the questions that were asked in the reviews.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only the idea for this story.**

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning, Skull found himself waking up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Stumbling out of the unfamiliar room, he walked towards where the smell was coming from and found the same girl he met yesterday in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The smell wasn't the only distraction, she was wearing her pyjamas; a pale green nightshirt that hung off one shoulder covering a short black pair of women's boxers.

Iris, hearing footsteps behind her, turned around, "Good morning Skull."

"'Morning" he said shyly, "Do you need any help?" he asked.

Iris looked over, "Could you get three plates down? They're in the third cupboard above the sink."

Skull went to the cupboard as directed and grabbed the plates, placing them down, he was curious about who would have the third plate and asked.

Iris just said one word, "Hedwig"

As if by magic (pun intended), a beautiful snowy owl flew in from the opened window and perched on the table where the third plate was. Iris walked over with breakfast and placed some bacon on the owl's plate before serving eggs and the rest of the bacon for them. Turning towards Skull, Iris decided to explain some things to him.

"This," she said, indicating the owl, "Is Hedwig, she was given to me by a close friend when I was 11 and she has been my oldest and closest friend since. She's a very big mother hen and loves bacon, so if you try to separate her from bacon, she will viciously attack you." She also remembered something, "I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Iris, Iris Potter. It's nice to finally meet you Skull." she said.

"It's great to meet you too Iris." Skull said excitedly

"I'm sorry about how sudden this was for you," Iris said, "I didn't have the best childhood growing up either, and I saw many of my classmates finding their soulmates. I guess I just wanted to find my other halves so badly I just instantly latched on."

In her entire life, Iris has always felt intense emotions build up whenever the situation. Anger, happiness, fear, regret, and sadness, among others. But nothing compared to the one emotion she hid from everyone, even her friends and former guardians. **(**AN: see Chapter 1)**

Jealousy

She was jealous of how much love Dudley had gotten as a child, and how envious and angry she felt when Ron complained about his family ('Didn't he know how much she would kill to have a family?'), but most of all, she was jealousy of how others have found their soulmates and not her.

She saw it when Granger and Weasley ('Traitors') first met each other, how close they were even after the Goblet incident. How her aunt and uncle interacted when ever close together, and even her former guardians found their other half ('Luna and Neville, but Fred never found his,' she thought). She watched all of this with burning eyes the colour of envy, wishing for once to meet her other half or halves. If she ever found them, she would gladly give them her heart in return for theirs. To for once, feel the raw emotions and comfort that was shared between soulmates was the one thing she desired, and will soon achieve.

"I can relate, some of my foster families and even several of the circus troupe found theirs, but I always wanted to find mine," he said as he finished his eggs, "If I ever found my soulmate, I promised myself that they would be treated with more love and kindness than I was given in my life, and now I did." he finished as he looked at Iris with sincere happiness.

Then he remembered something she said earlier, "By the way, what did you mean when you said, 'other halves'?" he said as he looked at Iris questioningly.

Iris sighed, she had a feeling he would ask this, "Someone once said life grants us a gift at the end of our suffering. We both suffered our own personal pains, and were granted our greatest desires. But just one difference…"

"I wasn't just born with one mark," she said as she lifted her sleeve, revealing two marks on her other arm, "I was born with six."

Skull recognized the purple one as his by the familiar words, and saw that the other one was a vivid red. He also noticed four more; one on her back, another on her shoulder, a third on her other arm, and the last one was on her hip, partially covered, all in different colours.

Skull had to admit, the sight of more than one soulmate mark shocked him, and even hurt him. He had just found his soulmate only to find out she had others. It was like a blow to him, because when you had more than one soulmate, it was like being a parent to multiple children; each one needed equal love and attention, but if one child had more attention it would make the other children jealous.

But Iris seemed like the type to easily juggle the thought of multiple soulmates without a problem. The way she went at the stupid ringmaster and the boss also showed she was not a pushover or scared to fight back for someone who couldn't. It made Skull happy that even if she met the others, she would never allow anyone to hurt or belittle him because he appeared weak. If she ever met the others, he hoped they could all get along.

That's when he noticed the scars. They were on every visible surface of his soulmate's skin, some were silver meaning they were old, while others were varied in shades of red, meaning they were formed recently. Anger and horror swelled within him at the sight of those scars, at the thought of someone or something had hurt his soulmate.

"Who hurt you?" he said to Iris, eyes focused on one scar that looked like a puncture mark.

Iris looked at the scar, lightly tracing it as she answered him, "I was attacked by a giant snake when I was twelve, a girl I knew went missing at my school, so me and some friends went to find her, including her twin older brothers. The snake was very venomous, but I had some anti-venom on hand, and it only left a scar." she said, pointing down at the puncture wound.

Skull was disturbed, a venomous snake had attacked his soulmate when she went looking for her friends' sister. From the sound of it, no adults went looking for the girl when she first went missing, only a group of children went to find her, and they let a snake that dangerous into a school. Skull privately wondered what kind of school did Iris went to, to allow these things to happen.

"I hope I don't have to tell you to be more careful." Skull said after calming himself down.

"I've learned to be more careful, can't let my soulmate get any grey hairs." she said with a laugh.

"Thank God." was the only reply as Skull sighed in relief, Iris laughed at his answer.

As they continued to eat breakfast, Iris silently traced the familiar writing over on her arm, noticing out of the corner of her eye how Skull silently shivered in pleasure. The thought of having a soulmate or soulmates, never crossed Iris' mind while she was at school or when she was in hiding. But on some nights, when she was stressed, she would sometimes trace the words her soulmates would say when they'd meet. When she first seen her soul marks, Iris thought she was a freak for having more than one mark; but over time, Iris started to love them, using them as her strength to keep living. She had always hoped that her soulmates would all love her as much as she did them.

She could only hope.

 **Author's Note: I did say I wasn't going to abandon this story, but it will take some time to re-organize it and get myself back on track now with two progressing stories on the go. I'd love some good reviews and suggestions to help me move this story along.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Published: 25/12/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 **"Spanish / French / Italian / Russian / etc."** _  
\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: Well, here's the update most of you have been waiting for. I apologize for the long wait on the newest chapter of Goddess of the Rainbow, but I didn't disappoint!**

 **A lot has happened in the last few months, so I wasn't that motivated to get this finished. My cat of 15 years passed away last month, so it's been an emotional roller coaster for me.**

 **But after some time, I was able to get myself re-motivated in writing this update.**

 **So, thank you for being patient with me and for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter and Merry Christmas everyone.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only the idea for this story.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Its been two weeks since Iris met Skull in Barcelona, and since then, Skull had become attached to her side, as if worried that she'll get attacked by another snake or anything else again. Iris took his protectiveness with great stride, it was amusing to watch him be so protective of her. It was also interesting when they started talking about themselves.

The newly found soulmates bonded over their love for adrenaline and their own stories of their adventures. While bonding, they took the time to explore the wonders that the city had to offer. Skull showed her some of the back alleys he discovered since the circus first came to the capital, and it was an amazing adventure.

After listening to her plans of travelling around Europe, Skull had suggested going to Rome next. Rome was originally called the Eternal City or the capital of the world. It is one of the most beautiful cities with it's deep history and rich culture. Plus, there was a magic sector near the center of the city that's been around since it's founding in 753 B.C by the magical followers of Trivia, the Roman Goddess of Magic.

Thinking it over, Iris agreed to the next destination. Using her goblin contacts within Gringotts, Iris purchased a 45-meter boat that a pair of retired magicals were selling. It was magically enlarged on the inside with the Undetectable Extension charm, enabling it to hold up to 10 people without overcrowding, and was able to produce electricity without shorting out, an annoying problem for most magicals with computer knowledge.

It was kind of funny when Skull found out about magic. During the second week, Iris revealed to him about magic, creating water out of thin air as proof. Naturally he fainted after that reveal, but he slowly became accustomed to it after Iris spelled his beloved motorcycle to be indestructible and change in size if he couldn't drive it.

After loading the boat up with essentials and saying goodbye to Barcelona, Iris and Skull started sailing the Mediterranean Sea.

"And we're off!" Iris shouted happily as the two soulmates released the ropes that tied them to the dock.

"Where are we going to?" Skull asked as he steered the ship.

"Hmm…how about Italy? It's across the Mediterranean Sea and we'd be able to explore the islands on our journey," Iris suggested.

"Okay then, next stop Italy!" Skull shouted, sounding like a true ship captain, making Iris laugh.

\- Time Skip -

Over the next few days, the two soulmates spent their time at sea exploring. Swimming, diving, visit the passing islands, and watching the stars at night were several favourites, especially with some of the stories they told each other about their lives. Currently, Skull was trying to fish while Iris steered the ship.

"So how long until we reach Italy?" he asked her as he cast his line out.

"It takes about 8 days to get from Barcelona to Naples. With the speed we're going, we have 3 more days to go," Iris answered as the ship rocked slightly, causing Skull to groan.

"Ugh…it's like those stupid time zones," Skull whined, "After getting use to the ship rocking, when we get to land and off the boat, we'll start feeling like the world should be rocking," causing Iris to laugh.

"Well at least we have a place to stay when we get to Italy," Iris remarked, recalling there was a small villa owned by the Blacks in Rome.

"Thank the adrenaline gods!" Skull cheered.

That's when Skull felt a tug on his line.

"Hey! I think I got a bite!" he shouted in excitement.

"Reel it in!" Iris said.

Quickly reeling in his line, Skull could feel that whatever was down there was fighting to break free.

"Holy Shit! He's fighting me!" Skull grunted as he struggled to reel in the 'whatever'.

Iris watched the line with Skull go back and forth in the water, like a game of tug-of-war. Only Skull was on the losing end, but he was doing his best not to be dragged in.

Meanwhile, Skull was determined. All his life he faced all obstacles like they would be his death! He's faced assholes at the circus, stunts that put him on ice for weeks, and outran tenacious fans. He wasn't going to let this creature drag him into the water, _he_ would reel this creature in, with HIS DYING WILL!

Fueled by his determination and as if possessed by supernatural forces, Skull grasped the fishing poll with both hands and _yanked._

Unknown to the stuntman, as Skull grasped the fishing poll at that moment, he became ingulfed by a strange purple aura. Iris instantly recognized it, it was Skull's Cloud flames being awakened.

After Skull yanked the line, a red blur flew straight out of the water and over his shoulder, landing somewhere on the ship deck with a _plop_. The fishing line that came out with it draped over Skull's shoulder as proof.

"I did it?" he asked, looking down at the water, "Holy shit, I did it!" Skull cheered.

Whirling around facing Iris, he gloated, "Iris I did it! Not bad for my first-time fishing—umm Iris is everything all right?" Skull asked in concern.

Iris just looked surprised at something near his feet, with Hedwig returning from a successful hunt. And as for Hedwig, well, she looked like she was hungry for seconds for whatever Iris was looking at.

Looking downwards, Skull let out a surprised yelp.

Because instead of the huge and monstrous fish he expected to reel in, was actually a small, bright red (and strangely cute) octopus.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Skull shrieked.

"I wasn't expecting that," Iris mused as she watched the mollusc wiggle around.

Seeing that it was getting hotter out, Iris went into the lower deck to get a container for the octopus. After summoning it, she returned to the upper deck to meet an interesting sight.

Skull was shielding his catch from the predatory eyes of Hedwig. Each time she would stare at the sea creature with a hungry gaze, he would shift his body, so she wouldn't see the octopus. Iris could tell that Hedwig was doing this out of amusement instead of hunger.

"Hedwig!" she called, getting the owl's attention, "Please stop scaring Skull," she asked her familiar.

Hedwig cooed, flying to her hatchling before landing on Iris. Skull looked relieved to see Iris.

"I see you made a friend," Iris remarked, looking at the way Skull was holding the octopus.

"Yeah," Skull answered, "Iris meet Oodako!" he exclaimed, showing the red mollusc.

The newly named Oodako waved his small tentacles in greeting.

"Oodako is a friend and not food!" Skull stated as he looked at the owl on Iris' shoulder.

Said owl simply rolled her eyes before hooting in confirmation. She wasn't going to eat the mollusc, she knew it belonged to her hatchling's mate, so it was off limits.

"She won't eat them Skull," Iris reassured, "She was just judging them, making sure they wouldn't do any harm."

"Can we take Oodako with us to Italy?" Skull asked, begging eyes pleading at Iris.

"I don't see why not," she replied, "There's plenty of room on the ship, but he's your responsibility."

"You hear that Oodako! You get to come with us!" Skull cried out in joy.

Iris watched her soulmate with a fond smile, before facing towards the open ocean.

Somehow, she had a feeling someone else would be joining them on their journey soon.

Much soon.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Central Italy, somebody sneezed.

 **Omake: Skull's Thoughts from Chapter 4**

Skull was just about to perform, when the stupid ringmaster came out. Matteo and Skull never liked each other. Ever since the former one retired, the Matteo has been doing stupid things like switching different acts around, forgetting the safety precautions, and overall being a pain in the ass, all for more money to line his pockets, regardless of deaths or bylaws. He also never stopped the others from bullying Skull and the younger performers. All of this and more made Skull very tempted to leave and retire from doing stunts.

So, when the idiot proclaimed Skull was going to jump through flaming hoops on his bike, he was about ready to kick the moron where the sun didn't shine. _'That bastard.' he thought, 'After this stunt, I'll personally report him to the authorities, after dropkicking him to the station in Giovanni the magician's handcuffs.'_ After dealing with this shit for 3 years, most of the performers have given up fighting, because Matteo (the ringmaster) threatened them to keep quiet; but not Skull, Skull has been secretly getting dirt on Matteo so when Skull struck, he would strike _**hard**_.

 **Author's Note**

 **So, what did you think after months of MIA? It's been a struggle lately trying to write another chapter of GotR. Life has its ways of striking at you hard, so it took me time to cope. I hope to write more updates for this story and others on a more frequent timeframe.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Published: 28/04/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 **"Spanish / French / Italian / Russian / etc."** _  
\- Flashback -  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: Finally! Another chapter of Goddess of the Rainbow! Sorry for the long wait dear readers, but I've been busy lately with things going on lately. I was also trying to complete several chapters for different stories for one massive update.**

 **Anyway, I anticipate your next reactions to the next chapter, and don't forget to review and comment below or by PM if you have questions or suggestions for GotR.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only the idea for this story.**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Hurry up Skull, they're gaining on us!" Iris shouted as she and Skull ran for their lives.

"I'm coming Iris!" he told her as they turned a corner, nearly running into a wagon of produce in their hast.

Behind them was a group of men in suits, each with a crest of a boar and spear, chasing after them.

Now you might wonder how this scene came to be. Well, let's backtrack to few days ago, when the pair first arrived in Italy.

 _-Flashback-_

 _After days at sea, Iris and Skull finally arrived in Italy. Because of stormy weather a few days earlier, the pair were sent adrift to Naples or Napoli._

 _Upon arriving, Skull docked the boat while Iris secured everything inside. Grabbing their travel bags, the pair left the dock, leaving Hedwig and Oodako to explore on their own._

" _Okay, so where do you want to go first?" Skull asked, looking at a map._

" _The catacombs are really popular here, and there's a local soccer tournament going on this week," Iris said, checking an events' flyer._

 _The pair were so engrossed in their discussion, that they didn't realise that a group of men in suits were heading right towards them._

" _CRASH!"_

 _Iris landed flat on her back, Skull landing somewhere behind her._

 _Groaning in pain, the witch grabbed the hand offered to her._

" _Scusi, signorina," one of the men said as he helped her up, "I didn't see you. My apologies," he told her._

" _It's fine," Iris told him, "My partner and I were just exploring. No harm done."_

 _She turned towards Skull, seeing him watch them with caution. Looking closer, Iris noticed that most of the suited men were armed, judging by the L-shaped bulges under their suit jackets._

 _Iris' intuition was telling her to leave._

 _The man's eyes widen in realization, noticing faint wisps of Sky and Cloud flames around the pair._

' _What a rare find!' he thought, 'The_ _ **Cinghiale**_ _(Boar) Famigilia will surely rise with such potential in our family.'_

" _Ah tourists, well senorina, allow me to show you and your Cloud around," he said with a smile, signalling some of his men._

 _Iris' intuition was now telling her to leave. NOW. Catching the man's slip and the wisps of Flames, Iris and Skull realized who were in front of them._

 _Armed men in suits. Famiglia._ _ **Mafioso**_

 _Weaponless and with no possibility of using magic. The soul-marked pair did the only thing possible at the time._

 _They Fucking Bolted._

 _-End of Flashback-_

They've been on the run since. Normally Iris would've casted a Notice Me Not charm, but the charm required some focus and wand movement. But with how persistent the mafioso were, and keeping magic hidden from the mundane, she didn't have those requirements.

Spotting a few suspicious men searching the market, Iris formed a plan.

"Skull," Iris whispered, getting his attention, "I have an idea."

"I'm all ears," he answered.

"With how many are looking for us, we should split up," she suggested.

"Seriously?!" Skull hissed, "You sure they haven't thought of that?"

"We don't have many options," Iris explained, "I can't use my magic because of mundane exposure, and we can't use Flames either, so that leaves regular methods to avoid them."

Skull hesitated. He knew from their talk over a week ago that Iris couldn't perform strong displays of magic in front of ordinary people without getting charged. So, Skull reluctantly agreed.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked.

"We need a distraction, just long enough for us to escape. We'll meet at the boat as soon as we can," she suggested.

Skull thought for a moment. It was simple, and there was a chance it wouldn't work, but what choice did they have.

"How far away do you think they are from us?" he asked as he grabbed a large rock.

"About 10 metres," Iris replied, still watching the men search for them.

With quick aim, Skull hurled the rock towards them, creating a loud noise that easily caught the men's attention.

"Now!" he hissed as the pair ran down another path.

Realizing their deception, the mafioso split up and went after them, missing the narrow alley they slipped down.

Stopping down one alley, the duo decided to split up; Skull staying straight with Iris going left. After transfiguring a map of the city, the two departed from each other.

Travelling alone after weeks with Skull was strange for Iris. She was more use to surrounding chatter and natural sounds than the stone silence and eerie noises around her.

And now as she raced down the alleyway, she hoped that her purple-haired soulmate would be all right.

With how distracted Iris was, she almost didn't notice the familiar feeling of Flames nearby.

Keyword Almost.

"Bloody Hell!" she hissed as she changed directions, glimpsing the same men from before the same way she was going.

"There she is!" was shouted when the men finally spotted her.

Racing passed several vendors, Iris discreetly used her magic to cause enough chaos in the marketplace to slip out of sight.

'They must be tracking me by my Flames,' she thought as she watched the chaos occur.

Taking a moment, Iris looked inside herself to find her Flames.

Once done, the witch imagined something like her invisibility cloak over them, concealing her Flame signature from her annoying pursuers.

Taking a scarf from a nearby vendor, the witch wrapped it around her head, covering her hair and face for a temporary disguise. Iris then left, leaving some euro for the scarf.

However, once after leaving the area, Iris realized that she was lost. Unsure of her surroundings, she spotted a man leaving a nearby café.

"Scusi signore, do you know where the docks are?" she asked him once she got his attention, "I'm new to the area, so I'm a bit lost."

Pausing for a moment, the man answered.

"Take the street behind you until you see the volcano, then take a right," he replied, "You do realise that there's maps located across Naples," he said dryly.

Iris didn't know this.

"Sorry I didn't know," she answered back, "A friend and I ran into some trouble earlier, when we split up, he took the map. I didn't have a chance to find them."

The man appeared concerned when she said 'trouble' but kept it to himself. Although he did appear stunned once he glimpsed her face for some reason.

"Be careful then," he warned, "It seems many people would go through the trouble of those kind of—,"

"Sorry sir, but I have to get going," she replied, before going on her way, leaving the surprised man behind.

Stopping after five minutes of walking, Iris finally took the time to observe what was going on around her.

The area she was in was located near the base of Mount Vesuvius, the volcano famous for the destruction of Pompeii. With a threat of eruption at any moment, visitors surprisingly felt safe walking around it.

There were bars, cafes, and even a street performer serenading on the corner with a guitar. Iris received a smile from the boy when she tossed a few euro into his guitar case.

"Grazie Signorina (Thank you Miss)," he said to her.

"Prego (You're welcome)," she replied back before leaving.

Walking briskly towards the harbour, Iris was able to make it to the boat with time to spare.

Iris started to check the boat for problems; the motor, the hull, and the interior of the ship. That's when she heard Skull's voice.

Looking up from their map, Iris spotted Skull running towards the boat with several people behind him.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" he repeated as he dove into the boat.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, putting the boat into gear.

The boat surged forward, fueled by magic, as it quickly left the harbour before Skull's pursuers could do anything to follow them.

"Merlin! What was that about?!" Iris cried out, "You almost scared the magic out of me!"

"Sorry Iris, but I was more worried about them," he said, pointing behind him.

"So why were they chasing you?" she asked, "Other than what happened earlier," Iris added.

"Well…" Skull said, "I may have caused some embarrassing…distractions to buy some time."

"What kind of distractions?" Iris asked in curiosity.

"The kind that are deemed illegal in several countries and made them the laughing stock of their groups," Skull answered.

Iris didn't ask for further details; sometimes a tale is best for another time, or with a bag a popcorn to enjoy. She'll wait after they leave Italy.

With all the excitement that happened, Iris recalled something from earlier when she noticed one of her soul marks.

"Hey Skull?" Iris said.

"Yeah?" he inquired.

"I think I met my second soulmate," she said as she observed the soul mark glowing softly.

"That's great Iris," Skull said, more focused on steering the ship, until the words finally computed in his head.

…

…

…

"WAIT WHAT?!" was heard as the pair made off to see, leaving for another part of Italy.

\- Meanwhile -

From a distance, the man from earlier watched the pairs' boat leave the dock, his soul mark glowed a faint orange.

"Hmm…interesting," he said in intrigue, watching them through custom binoculars, or specifically, watching his Sky soulmate.

"Very interesting indeed."

 **Author's Note: So, the second soulmate finally makes an appearance, hopefully the next encounter will be better when Iris meets them again in the future. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter of GotR after months of silence, and if you have any questions, comment in the reviews, or leave me a PM.**


End file.
